Sneaking In Through The Window
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy froze when he heard her dad coming up the stairs. He barely had enough time to slip under her bed right before the door opened. In which, Percy may have climbed in through the window for some alone time with Annabeth, and her dad definitely knows what's going on. Part 3 in the Punk!Percabeth Collection. Complete.


**A/N: This is the third one-shot in the Punk!Percabeth collection. This isn't so much into the whole punk rock scene, but I thought that the idea was too cute, and I couldn't resist it. If you have any ideas for this collection, you are welcome to leave them in the reviews or send them to me in a PM. I don't know how long I will make this, so any inspiration at all will be useful. **

**Just a reminder, if you have sent me a request, I am working on it. And, I would like to find some new fics to read? If anybody had some suggestions that would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _**

* * *

"Annabeth?"

Percy froze from where he was hovering above her. His lips were barely ghosting over her neck, and his hands were on either side of her head as he held his weight off of her.

She looked up at him and laughed nervously. Instead of her eyes being wide and scared like he thought they would be, she looked like she was enjoying this way too much. Her eyes were glinting excitedly. Her lips were twitching.

She pulled her hands away from his stomach and pushed him over. He rolled so he was lying beside her on her bed.

Annabeth pulled her shirt back down to cover her bra, and Percy frowned. Of _course _they had been interrupted just as Percy made some sort of progress. She ruffled her hair, but it was kind of useless. Percy had ran his hands through it too many times, and now the curls were tied in knots. If she was trying to look like she hadn't just been involved in a _heated _make out session, she was failing bigtime.

She sat up and yelled, "I'm coming, Dad!"

"I'll come there," he said. Percy could hear his footsteps on the top of the stairs.

"Under the bed," Annabeth whispered to him. _"Now."_

As Percy rolled off of the bed and slotted underneath her dust ruffle, she grabbed her computer from her nightstand and turned on some music. Percy started singing along to his favorite Fall Out Boy song (which was what she had been listening to when he climbed in through the window), and Annabeth slapped the top of her bed to tell him to stop. He laughed quickly, but then the door was opening and her dad's voice was a lot closer.

It's not that her dad wouldn't have let her have him over in her room or anything, but for some reason, they both had a lot more fun if Percy climbed up a tree and through the window. Plus, he could stay longer if her dad didn't know that he was here.

The door opened, and Percy shrunk farther under the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Chase said.

Percy cringed. He had met Annabeth's dad a few weeks ago. She said that he did actually like him, but he still intimidated Percy to no end. He had even told Percy to call him _Frederick_, but every time that Percy went to speak to him, he said _Dr. Chase_. Annabeth always rolled her eyes at him.

"Trying to start a paper for my Honors class. It's due next week, but I can't find anything to write about. I was trying to get some inspiration for the prompt, but even music has failed me," Annabeth said easily. She was a lot better at this than he was, but Percy had no idea if any of that was actually true. It sounded good though.

"And you picked…" there was a slight pause before, "Fall Out Boy?"

"It's Percy's favorite song," Annabeth said.

He bit back a grin and a really cheesy _aww. _If he was sitting beside her, he would have made that a big deal.

"Ah," Dr. Chase said. Percy thought he could hear a smile in the older man's voice. "So that's still a thing?"

"Dad!" Annabeth said. "Of course it's still a thing. I really like him."

"Good. He looks at you like…" he trailed off. "I think that he really likes you too. And he seems like a good kid, despite the way he dresses."

Percy scowled at that, but it faded into a big grin because Annabeth had just said that she really liked him. She didn't easily admit her feelings like that so it was pretty awesome to hear her say that when she knew that he was listening.

"Dad! I dress like _that_," Annabeth said.

"And you're at the top of your class in school," he said.

Percy heard Annabeth sigh as she shifted on her bed. "Did you need something? I think I'm going to try and at least start this paper tonight."

There was a pause before, "Just saying goodnight. Whose shirt is that?"

Percy froze.

When Annabeth had pushed him off of the bed, he had completely forgotten to grab his shirt. It was currently lying on the end of Annabeth's bed. She had yanked it over his shoulders after her hands had gotten tangled in it when she was trying to kiss his shoulder blades. And now it was laying where her dad could see it.

"Oh, it's Percy's," Annabeth said. Percy almost had a heart attack, but her voice was smooth, like there wasn't anything wrong with their situation. "He gave it to me to sleep in when I told him that I liked it."

Percy prayed that her dad bought the story and didn't decide to do something crazy like search her room from head to toe. Percy wandered what would happen if he found him.

"Alright," her dad said. "Goodnight, then. Have a good day at school tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight," she said softly as the door closed.

The dust ruffle was snatched up the next second, and Percy flinched.

"Way to leave evidence laying around, champ," Annabeth said. She had leaned off of the side of her bed so she was looking at Percy upside down.

He scowled at her, "You saw it too. Good story, by the way. Very believable."

"Oh, he didn't buy it," she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. He slowly crawled out from under her bed and looked around slowly, as if he expected her dad to still be in the room. "It sounded like he bought it."

She waved a hand and grinned, laying back down on her bed. Her curls fell out around her head, and her shirt was riding up a little. She made Percy's head spin.

He jumped up on the bed and fell down onto his side. He threw one of his legs over hers before he snaked one of his arms around her waist. He buried his face into her neck and pressed a few kisses to her skin. She laughed softly and tried to squirm away from him, but Percy pulled her back.

"You know, when I first saw you playing guitar at that bar, I never thought that you might like to cuddle," Annabeth laughed again.

"I'm a guy with many interests," he said smoothly. Or, maybe it was smooth. He hoped he wasn't blushing. "Tell me why you thought that he didn't buy it."

She shrugged, "He was smiling the whole time, and I'm pretty sure he glanced under my bed and saw your feet."

Percy's stomach fell to his knees. "But he didn't say anything about it?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "He probably knew what we were doing."

"Oh," he said. He lifted his head so he could met her eyes. "I still don't get why he didn't say anything about it."

"He _couldn't _really," Annabeth said after a few seconds. "He works a lot so he's not always here. Since he's not that involved with my life that much, he thinks that he can't really tell me what to do. He reminded me about school though. That was his way of saying _I don't care what you do as long as you're at school tomorrow morning."_

"That's…" Percy couldn't find anything to say about it.

"Sad?" Annabeth guessed.

"No," Percy said immediately. "It's kind of cool. I mean, my mom knows everything that I do. Well, except for this hopefully."

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah, it's just different."

"And a little lucky for us," he said.

Annabeth frowned, "What?"

Percy kissed her quickly, hooking his hand under her shirt and jerking it up to her collarbone. He grinned smugly, "Well, we wouldn't be doing this if my mom knew that we were in my room alone."

She sighed when his hands slipped down to her stomach. She grinned at him and said, "That's true. We would be playing board games or something."

He laughed and ducked his head to kiss her skin, "See? This is a lot more fun."

"Mmm," Annabeth hummed and arched her back when his hands found her bra clasp.

Before he could unclasp it, she flipped them over and straddled his waist. He had lost his shirt a long time ago, so now she was tracing her fingers across the skin just above his belt buckle. He swallowed loudly, and Annabeth smirked down at him.

She pulled her own shirt over her head and laughed when his eyes widened.

"Your move, Jackson," she said cheekily.

He scowled and reached up, running his hands up her back until he got to her bra again. He kept his eyes trained on hers, but she seemed fine. Her eyes were full of trust, and Percy knew that she _wanted _him to do this.

The silky material slipped off of her shoulders and chest. Percy hurried to pick his jaw up.

Annabeth laughed at him when he choked out, "Your move, Chase."

She laughed again, and Percy grinned broadly. She leaned down until she had her nose and forehead pressed gently against his. Percy wanted to _die _because of how good it felt to have her lying across his chest like this.

She tilted her head up and kissed him.

Percy still couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten when he found her. Sure, he was in a band and played guitar and he could charm any girl that he wanted (on a good day), but Annabeth was different. She was literally perfect for him. Percy honestly couldn't remember what his life had been like before he met Annabeth. He called those the "dark days."

It was another few hours before Annabeth decided that it was time for her to go to bed. She kissed him a few more times before she pulled away for good.

He groaned as he stood, "I can't believe you're kicking me out."

"Hmm," she said, moving closer so she could kiss him again. Percy smiled, and really, punk rockers probably weren't allowed to smile that much, but he didn't care. Annabeth was his exception. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Percy nodded and reached for his shirt, but Annabeth caught his hand.

She blinked up at him, and Percy knew that he was in trouble. Her voice was soft when she said, "Can I really keep your shirt?"

"Annabeth, I need to wear it home!" He said with a laugh.

Her eyes were big and round when she whispered, "Please?"

It was two seconds before Percy broke and said, "Okay."

She smirked at him and kissed his nose, "I knew that would get you."

He sighed tiredly, but the sound came out dreamier instead, "I can't help it. You should have seen your face." He kissed her one more time before he threw one of his legs out of the window. "See you in the morning?"

She nodded and pulled his shirt over her head, "I'll be there."

"Goodnight, Annabeth," Percy said as he climbed out and into the tree.

She leaned out of the window and blew him a kiss, "Goodnight."

Percy jogged five blocks home and climbed into his window shirtless just because he wanted to see Annabeth smile. _Definitely _not punk rock.

The thing was, he definitely didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
